Saving the Earth
by CatWomen88
Summary: Gundam WingSailormoon Crossover Relena is a sailor scout who is best friends with Amara and Michelle. Now the Sailor scouts must join the Gundam Pilots in order to destroy another enemy who is trying to destroy the Earth. I know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day Amara and Michelle were waiting at a café for their friend Relena. Amara, Michelle, and Relena had been best friends ever since they were born. Amara was older then Relena and Michelle by one year, and Michelle was older then Relena by 1 month. All three of them shared the same secret. They were sailor scouts. Michelle was Sailor Neptune, Amara was Sailor Uranus, and Relena was Sailor Universe. Relena had another secret; she was Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sank Kingdom. The Peacecraft's were known for trying to spread total pacifism.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here she comes with the others." Michelle said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara replied, "It's about time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She isn't late, she is right on time." Michelle responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The others they were talking about were their friends. They too were also sailor scouts. Serena was Sailor Moon, Rini was Sailor Mini Moon, Ami was Sailor Mercury, Rei was Sailor Mars, Lita was Sailor Jupiter, Mina was Sailor Venus, Anna was Sailor Star, Trista was Sailor Pluto, Hotaru was Sailor Saturn and Darien was Tuxedo Mask (he wasn't a sailor scout but he helped them out). They were making their way to the table accompanied by Serena, Rini and Mina's talking cats, also their guardians, Luna, Diana, and Artmis. When they got to the table they sat down and began to talk. Unaware that Relena and her friends were at the same café Heero Yuy and his friends sat down at the table behind them. Heero and his friends were Gundam pilots. Heero piloted the Wing 0, Trowa Barton piloted the Heavy arms, Quatre Rebba Winner piloted the Sandrock, Duo Maxwell piloted the Deathsythe, Wufei Chang piloted the Shenlong and Milliardo Peacecraft (Relena's Brother and also know as Zech Marquise) piloted the Epyon. Three people that weren't Gundam Pilots, but could pilot mobile suits accompanied them. They were Treize Khushrenada, Lucrenzia Noin (Milliardo's girlfriend), and Lady Une. Trowa's girlfriend Midii, Quatre's girlfriend Dorothy, Duo's girlfriend Hilde, and Wufei's girlfriend Sally Po were also there. They were talking about their enemies the Barton Foundation. ( Trowa has no relation to the Barton foundation)  
  
  
  
  
  
"These people are threatening the peace that were all have fought so hard for." Noin said.  
  
  
  
Amara and her friends were also talking about the enemies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena said, "We have all fought so hard for peace, and now we finally got it and these people are trying to take it away. It's not right."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Earth and space are finally coexisting and these people are trying to break that." Michelle responded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna told them, " That's just what we need another battle, I mean we already have the heart snatchers to worry about, now these people. When will it stop?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think anyone can answer that." Darien said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mean while Duo was getting a little board so he started scanning the café when he noticed Amara.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey look there's Amara, and where ever Amara is Relena must be." Duo said looking at Heero.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero gave Duo a sort of angry look and responded, " And what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo answered, " Nothing, just that usually when you find one, you usually find the other."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I thought you were implying something." Heero said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo responded, " Implying something, what could I be implying."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing much just that Heero has feelings for Relena but won't admit it." Hilde said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I don't have feelings for her ok." Heero responded knowing he was lying not only to himself but also to everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero had feelings for Relena, he loved her, and he knew she loved him, but he kept on denying it to himself in hopes that one day it will come true and he won't love her anymore, but soon it got to the point to where he couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He could deny it to everyone else just not himself. He would have loved to ask Relena out and be her boyfriend, the only problem was he was afraid. He was afraid that he might lose her or hurt her. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt by him, but he couldn't take it anymore he had to be with her and he was planning on telling her. So he thought now was as good a time as any. Unaware of who was sitting behind them Relena got up, and right as she got up Heero got up and they ran right into each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena looking very surprised started to say, " Heero, what are ."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's when Heero grabbed her close and kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they pulled away from the long kiss Heero asked Relena, " Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Totally shocked Relena was speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna said, " Way to get your man!"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Aren't you going to answer him?" Milliardo asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena for some reason wasn't feeling so well, she had been feeling like that for a while, but just shrugged it off as too much stress, but this just totally added to her stress. She wanted to say yes, but she felt like she couldn't say a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well Relena what do you say?" Heero asked sounding eager for an answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the sudden Relena fainted and Heero caught her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anna said, " I guess it was a little too much for her to handle."  
  
" Heero what's wrong, I know that look?" Amara asked sounding really worried.  
  
Heero responded, " We need a doctor and fast, Relena is really burning up."  
  
" Oh, No!" Michelle said.  
  
" I'll get the car!" Amara exclaimed.  
  
Amara got the car and took Relena to the hospital with Heero, and Anna. There they waited to find out what was wrong. After about an hour and a half the doctor came out to talk with them.  
  
" How is she?" Amara asked.  
  
The doctor responded, " She is just fine, although she has been sick for a while, but she will make a full recovery in a few days, all she needs is plenty of rest and to drink plenty of fluids. This is a simple case of the flu."  
  
" That's it." Heero said.  
  
The doctor answered, " Yep. As a matter of fact you can take her home right now, but you will have to carry her out of here because I gave her a sedative that will keep her asleep for at least 8 hours."  
  
" Alright. Thanks a lot doctor." Anna told the doctor.  
  
The doctor said, " No problem, I have signed all the forms. So you can go pick her up in room 218. It's just right there."  
  
Heero, Anna, and Amara walked into the room. Heero picked up the sleeping Relena and carried her to the car. When they got back to Amara, Michelle, and Relena's apartment, Heero took Relena to her room and laid her down on the bed, while Amara and Anna explained the situation to everyone else.  
  
Heero thought to him self, "Just worry about getting better for now, you can answer my question when you get better."  
  
At about 8:45am Relena woke up. She had no idea what had happened so she got out of bed to find someone who did. She went into the living room and there on the couch laid Heero. That's when she remembered part of yesterday. She remembered him kissing her and asking her to be his girlfriend. She also remembered that she never answered him because all the sudden everything went black.  
  
" What are you doing out of bed?" Quatre asked.  
  
Relena a little startled turned around and responded, " What happened yesterday? All the sudden everything went black."  
  
Quatre told Relena everything that happened. Relena said, " Oh, poor Heero."  
  
" What! Poor Heero, you mean poor you." Quatre responded sounding a little shocked.  
  
Relena answered, "What I mean is he never got his answer from me."  
  
" Oh yea, I forgot about that, you are right, poor Heero." Quatre said giggling.  
  
Relena asked Quatre, " Quatre can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Quatre replied.  
  
Relena responded, "When Heero wakes up please send him to my room."  
  
"Ok." Quatre said.  
  
Relena asked, " Oh, yeah just one more thing?"  
  
"What?" Quatre replied.  
  
Relena responded, "Please don't tell Heero, I want to surprise him."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Ok, sure. I won't tell Heero." Quatre said.  
  
Relena responded, "Thanks a bunch Quatre. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem and you can repay me by going back to bed, remember you need your rest." Quatre replied.  
  
"Alright, I'm going, thanks again." Relena said walking off, back to her room.  
  
At 9am Heero woke up.  
  
Seeing this Quatre asked, " Hey, Heero. Why don't you go check on Relena?"  
  
"Huh. ok." Heero responded.  
  
So Heero went to Relena's room and opened the door slowly so he wouldn't wake her. To his surprise she was already up.  
  
"Come on in. Sit down" Relena said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So Heero came in and pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down.  
  
Heero responded, " So you're up. How are you fe."  
  
" Shhh, don't say anything. Let me talk. Before I fainted you asked me a ques." Relena interrupted Heero, only in turn to be interrupted by him.  
  
Heero interrupted Relena saying , " No, don't. You need to rest. Don't worry about the que."  
  
"Yes." Relena said interrupting Heero.  
  
Heero asked, "What?"  
  
"Yes is the answer to your question." Relena said.  
  
Heero responded, " Oh Relena."  
  
Then they hugged.  
  
Heero leaned down to kiss Relena, but she stopped him.  
  
" No, don't." Relena said.  
  
Heero asked, "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sick remember. I don't want you to catch it?" Relena answered.  
  
Heero responded, " Oh yeah. I forgot."  
  
Then they both started laughing.  
  
" So, are you hungry?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena answered, "I'm starved."  
  
"Then I'll go get you some food." Heero responded.  
  
Heero got up and left. When he got to the kitchen everyone else was up.  
  
" So, how is she?" Serena asked.  
  
Heero answered, "She is just fine, starved, but fine."  
  
"Did everything go all right, did you get your answer?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero responded, "What! How did you know?"  
  
" She woke up about 15 minutes before you and came out here. She wanted to know what happened, so I told her. Then she asked me to send you back to her room once you woke up." Quatre answered.  
  
Heero asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
" Simple, she asked me not to." Quatre responded.  
  
Heero giggling a little picked up a pillow and threw it at Quatre. Then he proceeded to get some food for Relena.  
  
Two days later Relena was feeling a little better, but the doctor told her to stay in bed just one more day. She really wasn't sick anymore, but it was just a precaution. Relena didn't like the fact that she had to stay in bed. Within those two days Relena had been caught out of bed numerous times. Every time they caught her out of bed they would just pick her up and take her back to bed. It had gotten so bad that, now someone would watch Relena all day to make sure she would stay in bed, unless she had to use the bathroom. Relena couldn't wait till the day came, that she wouldn't have to stay in bed anymore. Heero had volunteered to watch Relena that day.  
  
Relena thought to her self, "I have to get out of this bed. I can't take it anymore, but I should eat first, I'm starved."  
  
"Um, Heero." Relena said.  
  
Heero answered, "Yes, Relena."  
  
"Could you get me something to eat, please, I'm hungry." Relena responded.  
  
Heero said, "Sure. I'll be right back." So Heero got up and left Relena alone.  
  
Relena thought, "Alright, so now how can I get out of bed without Heero catching me."  
  
All the sudden the phone rang. Relena got up to answer it because Heero and her were the only ones home and she knew he had his hands full. First she checked the caller I.D. to make sure it wasn't one of her friends, which would be very mad if she were out of bed. Luckily it wasn't. It was just her friend Ruby. So she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Rub, what's up?" Relena said.  
  
Ruby answered, "Nothing much, why are you whispering?"  
  
"So no one will hear me. Get my drift." Relena responded.  
  
Ruby said, "Oh yeah, your not suppose to be out of bed. I see you managed to get by them once again to get the phone."  
  
"It helps when I called you those last few times. When someone wasn't in the room then. Every time I called I sent them out to get me something like food or a drink. Why are you calling if you knew I wouldn't be able to talk?" Relena replied.  
  
Ruby responded, "Because I saw Amara and Michelle at the café with a lot of other people, so I took my chances. I knew you would probably get it."  
  
"You are very smart Rub." Relena said.  
  
Ruby replied, "Thanks."  
  
"So Ruby, how is every. Ruby are you there?! RUBY!!!"  
  
Relena said sounding very worried because all the sudden she heard a loud bang.  
  
Ruby screamed, "Who are you, what do you want?!!!"  
  
The person in the background said, "Oh, nothing much, just your pure heart."  
  
Relena heard this and screamed, "Hold on Ruby, I'm coming."  
  
Relena thought to her self "Those darn, heart snatchers, they better not hurt my friend."  
  
So Relena got up and snuck into the living room. Looking around for Heero, Relena saw him in the kitchen.  
  
Relena thought, "Oh no, how am I. What luck, now is my chance."  
  
Heero had dropped a glass of milk and he bent down to clean it up. So Relena snuck by the kitchen and to the front door. She opened the door slowly, and snuck out. She closed the door behind her very slowly, so she wouldn't make that much noise. Relena proceeded to run to Ruby's house. Heero unaware of what was going on went to Relena's room with the food. When he opened the door, he saw she wasn't in bed. So he thought she was in the bathroom, but when he looked at the door, it was open and she wasn't in there.  
  
"What! Oh no Relena snuck out. The others are going to kill me." Heero said in a very angry voice.  
  
Heero dropped the food and ran out the front door. He ran to the café. Once he got there, he saw where the others were, and got prepared to tell them the truth. He knew they would be angry, especially Amara.  
  
Heero thought to him self angrily, "Relena has a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Heero walked up to the table and said, "We have a problem."  
  
"What is the problem and why aren't you at the apartment with Relena?" Milliardo asked.  
  
Heero answered, "That is the problem."  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well," Heero said staring at Amara, " Relena is gone."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Amara stood up and replied, "Well, where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, she must have snuck out while I was in the kitchen, she was hungry so I went to go get her some food." Heero responded.  
  
Rini said, "Oh no, we have to find her."  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on that girl." Milliardo replied.  
  
Amara responded, "You'll have to wait in line."  
  
"So will you." Heero replied  
  
Hotaru said, "Listen, now is not the time to be discussing who gets Relena first, right now we have to worry about finding her, now does anyone have any idea of where she might be."  
  
Everyone was staring at Hotaru because she never really talked that much. Hotaru was real worried about Relena. Relena was Hotaru's baby sitter and Hotaru loved her. She thought of Relena has her older sister.  
  
Mean while, Relena had gotten to Ruby's house. She transformed into Sailor Universe and went up to Ruby's room. When she got there, she saw Ruby laying on the floor and her pure heart glowing above her body. Then she saw Kaolinite heading toward the pure heart.  
  
"I don't think so." Sailor Universe said.  
  
Kaolinite turned around and responded, "Oh no, not one of those bratty scouts again. "Yup, it is one of those bratty scouts and there is no way I will ever let you get that pure heart." Sailor Universe replied.  
  
Kaolinite said to the heart snatching monster, "Get that girl."  
  
The heart snatching monster headed toward Sailor Universe, while Kaolinite headed toward the pure heart crystal. Sailor Universe jumped over the monster did a flip and landed right by the pure heart.  
  
"Looks like I got to it first." Sailor Universe said.  
  
Kaolinite, replied, "You brat."  
  
Sailor Universe was scared to look at the pure heart. She knew that if it was one of the pure hearts with special powers, then she would have to sacrifice her friend for that sake of her mission. Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Universe's mission was to find the three pure hearts with these special powers. Unfortunately, the holder of the pure heart would have to be sacrificed. Someone couldn't live without his or her pure heart. She hated the thought of having to sacrifice someone, but it was for the sake of the future. These three pure hearts were needed in order to bring about the purity chalice. That would save the earth from being destroyed. Even though she didn't want to look, Sailor Universe looked at the pure heart.  
  
"Thank goodness." Sailor Universe said.  
  
Kaolinite responded, "What, what do you mean?"  
  
"Simple, this pure heart doesn't have special powers." Sailor Universe replied.  
  
Kaolinite said, "That's just great. I failed again. Hey, monster get that sailor brat and don't forget, don't harm her. Professor Tomoe wants her alive."  
  
Sailor Universe put the pure heart back into her friend's body. Kaolinite vanished and the monster headed toward Sailor Universe. Sailor Universe did another flip over the monster and ran outside. The monster followed her.  
  
"All right, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight your gonna get." Sailor Universe said.  
  
The monster tried to attack Sailor Universe, but Sailor Universe kept dodging the attacks.  
  
"Hey, Sailor Universe need some help." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sailor Universe turned around to see the other scouts standing by a bush. While Sailor Universe was looking at the scouts, the monster did an attack and it hit Sailor Universe. The attack sent her flying right into a tree.  
  
"Oh, no Sailor Universe." Sailor Venus said.  
  
Seeing this Sailor Uranus did her world shaking attack and it weakened the monster.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Sailor Moon replied, "Right."  
  
Sailor Moon used her scepter and vanquished the monster. Then they all ran over to Sailor Universe who had retransformed back into Relena. Relena was unconscious. So the other scouts retransformed back into their normal selves. Amara picked up Relena and they headed home. When they got back to the apartment Amara put Relena in her bed and left. She went into the living room where Heero and the others were (The gundam pilots and the sailor scouts knew who each other were. They knew each other's secret identities). An hour later Relena woke up and sat up.  
  
"Ouch." Relena said as she sat up.  
  
Her ribs and head hurt. Relena wasn't sure of what exactly happened, everything was a little fuzzy. After about five minutes of just sitting in bed, she remembered what happened. Realizing she was in a lot of trouble she got up and went to the living room so she could face the music.  
  
"Hey everyone, did we destroy the monster?" Relena said walking into the living room.  
  
Lita said, "Yes, Sailor Moon vanquished it."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Way to go Serena." Relena replied.  
  
Serena responded, "Thanks."  
  
Amara then said, "Come on in, sit, explain."  
  
"Ok, ok. Before you get all angry let me tell you why I snuck out." Relena Responded.  
  
Heero said, "Well, let's hear it."  
  
"This had better be good." Milliardo answered.  
  
Relena replied, "Ok, well, I asked Heero to get me some food, because I was hungry. A few minutes after he left, the phone rang. I knew Heero wouldn't be able to get it, so I got up to get it."  
  
"I remember that, I heard it ring and I couldn't get it because I had a lot of pots in my hands. It only rang once and didn't ring again. I thought the person just hang up." Heero interrupted  
  
Relena continued, "So I answered the phone. It was Ruby. We were talking; when all the sudden I heard a loud bang in the back round, apparently someone had slammed open the door. Ruby asked who it was and what they wanted. It was a heart snatcher."  
  
"The one you were fighting when we showed up." Rei interrupted.  
  
Relena continued, "Yes. So I snuck by the kitchen, when Heero bent down to clean something up. From there I snuck out and ran to Ruby's house."  
  
" Is that it?" Ami said.  
  
Relena continued, " Well, when I got to Ruby's house Kaolinite was there. She tried to get the pure heart, but I didn't let her. I looked at it. It wasn't one of the ones we were looking for. So I put it back. Kaolinite ordered the monster after me. So I did a flip over it and ran outside. We fought and that's when you showed. Well you know the rest. That's it."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You got out of bed, against the doctors order, and snuck out, all in order to save your friend." Trista said.  
  
Relena replied, "Yup, pretty much, and I would do it all again in order to save my friend."  
  
" Why didn't you just call us on the communicator and let us handle it. By the looks of it your ribs are bothering you." Michelle said  
  
Relena had been holding her ribs because they hurt.  
  
Relena replied, "I didn't think about that, I mean this was my friend."  
  
" Well you do have a good explanation, now come on I'm taking you to the hospital, to get those ribs checked out." Noin said.  
  
Amara responded, "We'll talk later."  
  
Relena got up and stumbled a little. Heero and Quatre rushed to her aid. They both helped her to the car. Noin took her to the hospital. There she got x-rays. The x-rays showed that nothing was wrong. The doctor said that she just hurt them a bit and that they should be better in a day or so. This doctor was the same doctor that Relena saw when she was sick and he wasn't too happy to hear she got out of bed. After that Noin took Relena home. When they got there everyone else had already left, so Noin left too. Now only Amara, Relena, and Michelle were in the apartment, and Amara didn't look too happy.  
  
Amara started to say, "I understand your reasoning for get..."  
  
"Wait a minute, can I say some." Relena interrupted.  
  
Amara interrupted. " Please let, me finish."  
  
" Ok, go a head." Relena responded.  
  
Amara replied, "Thank you. Now as I was saying. I understand your reasoning for getting out of bed, but you still should of at least called us on the communicator so that we could have come to help. Don't say anything. I care about your safety. I mean we have been friends ever since birth, and I would hate it if anything happened to you. If I lost you or Michelle, it would be like losing one my sisters. I don't know what I would do if that ever happened."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking." Relena said.  
  
Amara replied, "I understand that too, because it was your friend, but you still went against the doctors orders, and got out of bed, that could of jeopardized your health."  
  
"But I wasn't sick anymore." Relena responded standing up.  
  
Amara said, "Sit down."  
  
"No. I won't." Relena responded.  
  
Amara replied, "Fine then stand. Listen I understand that, but you still put yourself in danger."  
  
" Don't you see, I don't care if I put my self in danger, if that's what it takes to save my friend then so be it. I thought you knew me Amara, but I see maybe I was wrong. I thought friends should know each other pretty well. Well it's clear to me that I am a total stranger to you. Now I'm beat. So I'm going to bed." Relena said raising her voice and heading to her room.  
  
Amara stood up and replied, "We aren't done here."  
  
"We are for now." Relena responded, then she opened her door and went inside, locking it behind her.  
  
Inside her room Relena began to cry. She laid down and cried her self to sleep After that Amara, and Michelle got up and went to bed.  
  
Amara said to her self, "Tomorrow."  
  
The next morning Relena got up when she heard the familiar voice of Heero. She got up, got dressed and rushed into the living room to see him. Heero was sitting on the couch when Relena entered.  
  
Once he saw her he got up and said, "We need to talk."  
  
"Ok." Relena said felling scared.  
  
Heero replied, "Come on, let's go to the park."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Relena didn't like this at all; she couldn't help but think the worst. Heero took her hand and lead her out of the apartment.  
  
Once they got to the park. Heero took Relena to a secluded part of the park so they could be alone.  
  
Relena started the conversation, that she had been dreading the whole car ride there, by asking, "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
" How could you?" Heero said.  
  
Relena responded trying to play dumb, "How could I what?"  
  
"Don't give me that, you know what I mean." Heero replied.  
  
Relena said, "I know, and I'm sorry, but it was my friend."  
  
"You snuck out, you could have put your health in danger." Heero replied.  
  
Relena responded, "I wasn't sick anymore."  
  
"I know that, but look at what happened, you got hurt." Heero said.  
  
Relena replied, "But I'm fine, my ribs don't hurt anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"So you would do this again huh. Sneak out, put your self in danger." Heero said.  
  
Relena got up and replied, " Yes, I would. To save my friend, Yes. You and Amara are both alike."  
  
" What? How are we alike?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena still standing said, "You don't know me at all. Both of you should know that I would give my life in order to save a friend."  
  
After saying this Relena took off running. She couldn't face them Amara, Heero. Heero took of after her yelling her name, but she wouldn't turn around. Relena ran out of the park and into the crowd of people on the sidewalk. There, she lost Heero in the crowd. So she stopped running and sat down on the bench to catch her breath.  
  
Relena thought to her self, "They don't know me. If they should know anything about me at all it's that I would give my life for a friend, do they not understand that." After catching her breath Relena got up and started walking. She wasn't sure of how long she had been walking, but she did know that she was hungry. Relena looked around for a place to eat. She found a café and went over to it. She went inside, sat down and ate breakfast.  
  
Heero had gone back to her apartment thinking she would be there. He was surprised to find out she wasn't. Amara asked what happened, and he told her everything that happened. Amara also told Heero everything that had happened the night before.  
  
"Well, I know Relena, so my guess is she is at one of her many friend's houses, mainly Nigeria." Michelle said.  
  
Amara added, "I wouldn't be surprised if you found her there, every time she gets angry she runs off, and she usually always goes to Michelle, me, or Nigeria's house, unless the fight is with one of us."  
  
"Just give her sometime to blow off steam," Michelle said.  
  
Heero replied, "Good idea. Then maybe Amara and I can talk to her."  
  
Meanwhile Relena had just showed up at Hilde's house.  
  
"Hey Hil, can we talk?" Relena asked as the door opened.  
  
Hilde responded, "Sure, come on in, what happened?"  
  
"Amara and I had a fight last night." Relena said.  
  
Hilde replied, "Oh my, are you ok?"  
  
"That's not all." Relena responded.  
  
Hilde asked, "What else is there?"  
  
"I had a fight with Heero this morning, and I haven't even spoken to Amara all day." Relena replied.  
  
Hide asked, "Why did you come here? I know you usually go to Nigeria's house when you have a fight with them, you even told me that."  
  
"It's simple, I knew that's what Amara and Michelle would think, and so if Amara called there I wouldn't be there, which means I won't have to talk her. I need to blow off steam before I go back to the apartment and talk to Amara and Heero. I know they won't think to look for me here for at least a while. I hope you don't mind?  
  
Hilde responded, " No, but you still have time to blow off steam and go home to talk to them, it's only 12:06pm."  
  
"I know it's just that I feel so bad." Relena said.  
  
Hilde asked, "Why, what did you do?"  
  
"I said something I didn't mean to both of them." Relena said.  
  
Hilde responded, "What was it?"  
  
" I said they both didn't know me at all and that's not true." Relena replied.  
  
All the sudden there was a news bulletin on the TV.  
  
The news anchor came on the T.V. and said, " We have just received word that a fight has broken out between the gundams and the newly built Mobile dolls from the Barton Foundation. Here is some footage of the battle has it happens. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, no. I have to go, thanks a lot for listening." Relena said standing up.  
  
Hilde replied, "Ok, but listen to me, go home and talk to Amara and Heero."  
  
"You know me." Relena said as she was running out of Hilde's room.  
  
Hilde waited to hear the door close before she said to her self, "Yes, I do know you, that's why I know for a fact that you are running to your apartment right now in hopes that Heero is there and not fighting in this battle."  
  
After running for a while Relena sat down to rest and catch her breath. While sitting down she looked up at the sky.  
  
Relena thought to herself, "What a lovely day."  
  
Finally she noticed little things that looked like explosions.  
  
Relena said to herself, "Heero I hope your are not in that battle, although knowing you, you probably are. I do hope you are careful. I would hate for something awful to happen to you, especially before I got to apologize. I want to say I'm sorry to you and Amara. I would hate for me not to tell you I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please come back to me safely."  
  
After saying this Relena got up and started running toward her apartment again.  
  
Mean while at the site of the battle it was obvious that the gundams were winning. "Something isn't right." Quatre said.  
  
Duo answered, "Yeah, this is way to easy."  
  
"I think they are just testing us to see what we can do." replied Milliardo.  
  
Wufei said, "Then they are in for a big surprise."  
  
"It's obvious the base is over there, so that's where I'm headed." Heero said.  
  
Duo replied, "Don't do anything stupid now Heero."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do what I have to." Heero responded.  
  
Duo replied, "That's what I'm afraid of. Relena would be devastated if anything ever happened to you, especially since you admitted you loved her."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing." Heero responded. Duo replied, "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
As Heero headed over to the base, he could still hear Duo's words in his head, "Relena would be devastated if anything ever happened to you, especially since you admitted you loved her."  
  
The mobile dolls attacked Heero all the sudden, so he fought back. As they were fighting, one of the mobile dolls knocked his buster rifle away, So Heero pulled out his beam saver. All the sudden out of nowhere, Heero was hit from behind, which sent him flying into the wall, and knocked the beam saver out of his hand. Heero struggling to get up, finally got up. Realizing that he had no weapons left, he realized he was defenseless, with the exception of the self-destruct button.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Heero got ready to push that button, Duo's words again rang in Heero's ears, and then all the sudden a vision of Relena came in front of him.  
  
Heero said, "Wing 0 are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't self- destruct. That this is the wrong choice."  
  
Seeing Mobile dolls were heading straight for Wing 0 and also seeing that Wing 0 wasn't moving, Trowa left the others to go help. Right as Heero noticed the mobile dolls heading his way, he saw Trowa destroy them all.  
  
"Thanks." Heero said.  
  
Trowa responded, "That's all the mobile dolls, so destroy this base and lets get out of here."  
  
"You got it." Heero said.  
  
He picked up his buster rifle, lifted it up and pointed it at the building. Then he proceeded to blast it.  
  
After doing this Heero turned toward the others and said, "Lets go."  
  
So they all left and headed home. Heero of course did not head, home; he went to Relena's apartment. Knocking on the door he was shocked to see her answer it. Before he could say anything she kissed him.  
  
After they pulled away from the kiss Relena said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena responded, "Come on in and sit down."  
  
So Heero came in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry, for blowing up at you, saying you didn't know me and for running off." Relena said.  
  
Heero replied, "You don't have to apologize for that."  
  
"Oh, but I do, I felt so guilty afterward, because what I said was a lie." Relena responded.  
  
Heero asked, "What was a lie?"  
  
"That you and Amara didn't know me, that's not true, because you both do know me." Relena replied.  
  
Heero responded, "Look I know you would give your life for a friend. I just."  
  
"Shhhh, I understand where you and Amara were coming from, so don't worry about it." Relena said interrupting Heero.  
  
Heero responded, "You should also be telling Amara this."  
  
"I already talked with her." Relena responded.  
  
Heero said, "Oh, and there is something you should know."  
  
"What?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero replied, "Well I almost self-destructed, but before you say anything let me explain."  
  
"Go ahead." Relena said forcing back her tears.  
  
Heero explained, "Wing 0 stopped me, he told me it was wrong, and Duo also stopped me. You see he said something to me that kept ringing in my ears. He told me how devastated you would be if I got hurt. I know he was right. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for that. I'm just glad you didn't do it. Duo was right I would be devastated. I love you." Relena said.  
  
Heero replied, "I love you too."  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
At 3am in the morning the phone rang and Relena picked it up.  
  
"Hello." Relena said.  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone replied, "Hey, sorry for calling so late but I have to talk to you."  
  
"Huh, who is this?" Relena asked yawning.  
  
The voice on the other end responded, "It's me silly, Anna."  
  
"Oh, Anna. I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice, I guess it's because I'm tired." Relena replied.  
  
Anna said, "That's ok, now meet me in the park in 10 minutes. ok?"  
  
"What? Hold on a minute, what is this about?" Relena asked.  
  
Anna replied, "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you once you get there."  
  
"Ok, but how am I suppose to be in the park in 10 minutes. It takes 30 just to walk there." Relena responded.  
  
Anna replied, "Well, Amara has a car or a motorcycle doesn't she."  
  
" Yeah, so." Relena answered.  
  
Anna replied, "Then just take one."  
  
"What! Amara will kill me if I take her car or motorcycle without asking." Relena responded.  
  
Anna replied, "Look, just do it ok. You will be back before she wakes up, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"  
  
"Well, ok, just so long as you promise I will be back before she wakes up." Relena responded.  
  
Anna said, "I promise. I'll see you in the park. Bye."  
  
Before Relena could say bye, Anna hung up. Relena had a bad feeling about this. She had to find out what Anna was up too. So she decided to go meet Anna. She got up , got dressed, grabbed Amara's car keys and left. Relena didn't like this; she didn't like this at all. Something was wrong and she could feel it.  
  
When Relena arrived at the park she saw Anna standing by a tree, so she headed over to her.  
  
"So what is this all about? And oh yeah how is Andrew?" Relena asked.  
  
Anna replied, " Andrew is just fine (Andrew is Anna's boyfriend). I have some information on our enemies."  
  
"What, why didn't you call all of us, why just me?" Relena asked shocked.  
  
Anna replied, "Don't worry about that. Just listen."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Relena asked.  
  
Anna responded, "It seems that the Heart snatchers have teamed up with the Barton foundation."  
  
"What? How did you find this out?" Relena asked.  
  
Anna replied, "I hacked into their computer system and found out."  
  
"I never knew you could do that." Relena said.  
  
Anna replied, "Well, It's simple. I learned from watching you."  
  
"Oh, ok. So why did you call just me?" Relena asked.  
  
Anna responded, "Because I want you to hack into the Barton foundations computer, just to check it out. I would hate to tell the others and then come to find out it wasn't true."  
  
"Oh, I see. Alright I will." Relena replied.  
  
Anna responded, "Thank you so much."  
  
"I'll go home and do this. Once I find out the truth, I'll call you, ok?" Relena said.  
  
Anna replied, "Ok, bye, see ya."  
  
Then Anna ran off, to her bicycle and left. Relena walked over to Amara's car, got in and sat there for a while. She started thinking about this whole Heart snatchers/Barton foundation stuff that Anna had told her.  
  
All the sudden the light hit Relena's eyes. Relena slowly started to open her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was still at the park. Remembering why she was there, she figured that she had fallen asleep while she was thinking. Relena looked at the clock on the radio and saw that it was 7:43am.  
  
"OH,NO!! I can't believe I fell asleep. I hope Amara isn't up. She shouldn't be, I don't see why she would be. I have to get home, and fast." Relena said scalding herself for falling asleep.  
  
So she stared the car up, and drove away. When she got home her watch said 8:00am. Relena opened the door and snuck inside, closing the door slowly behind her so it wouldn't make too much noise. As Relena was walking to her room Amara came out of hers.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oh, hey Amara, good morning." Relena said.  
  
Amara responded, "Good morning to you too. Your up early?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well I have to go do something on the computer, I'll see you later." Relena replied.  
  
Amara responded, "Ok, see ya."  
  
Relena walked by Amara and walked into her room.  
  
"That was close." Relena said to herself.  
  
Then she proceeded to her computer to check out Anna's information.  
  
After about 30 minutes of typing, Relena got to where she wanted to be. She was in the main frame of the Barton Foundations computer. After about 10 more minutes Relena found what she wanted. She found the truth. It was true. The Heart snatchers and the Barton foundation had formed an alliance. Relena called Anna right away with this information.  
  
"Hey, Anna, it's me Relena. I found the information you were talking about." Relena said.  
  
Anna responded, "Hey Relena, so you found it, what does it say."  
  
"You were right, it's true, and they have joined forces. This isn't good." Relena said.  
  
Anna replied, "Ok, thanks again. Alright we need to call everyone and tell them about this immediately."  
  
"Let's all meet at the café in one hour, ok?" Relena asked.  
  
Anna responded, "Alright I'll see you there, I'll call the gundam pilots as well as Treize, Lady Une, Sally Po, Catherine, and Noin."  
  
"Alright I'll call the rest. See ya in one hour." Relena said and then hung. She proceeded to call all the sailor scouts, Darien, Dorothy, Hilde and Milliardo. She told them all to meet her at the café at 10:00am sharp. Then she got up, and went to go tell Amara and Michelle. Relena peeked her head into Michelle's room to see if she was up. Michelle was still asleep, so Relena woke her up. Then she left and told Amara. As soon as they were ready they all left for the café.  
  
Once everyone showed up at the café, they all sat down and Anna proceeded to explain the situation. Relena wasn't listening to the conversation at all; she was too busy thinking about the alliance between the two.  
  
Relena thought to her self. "Why, why did they join forces? They have nothing to gain from each other. I don't understand."  
  
"Relena, are you listening?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Relena obviously didn't hear her.  
  
So Catherine said, "Hello, earth to Relena! Relena are you there?"  
  
"Huh, what!" Relena responded.  
  
Sally Po asked, "Have you heard anything at all that we have been talking about?"  
  
"Uh, no." Relena replied.  
  
Lady Une said, "How could you not be listening this is too important to miss."  
  
"I know." Relena responded.  
  
Trieze asked, "How could you know if you haven't been listening?"  
  
"I already knew all this." Relena responded.  
  
Lita asked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Anna called me last night and asked me to check it out." Relena responded.  
  
Mina asked, "How did you know Anna?"  
  
"Simple, I hacked into the computer, I learned from watching Heero and Relena." Anna replied.  
  
Trowa said, "Oh."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Wufei asked.  
  
Rei responded, "I don't know."  
  
"This isn't good." Ami said.  
  
Trista said, "No matter what we do, we have to get rid of the heart snatchers."  
  
"Don't forget about the Barton Foundation." Treize responded.  
  
Trista replied, "Oops, sorry."  
  
They continued to talk about this new information, when once again Relena's mind wondered off.  
  
"There has got to be a specific reason as to why they teamed up?" Relena thought to herself.  
  
She tried to think if maybe there was a clue in her past fights with the heart snatchers, that's when she remembered something that professor Tomoe said to Kaolinite.  
  
"Professor Tomoe showed up during one of the our battles with the heart snatchers. I didn't see him, but I heard him. I remember because I was on the ground after getting hit with a blast from the heart snatcher, I had gotten hit because I pushed Anna out of the way of the blast. The blasts hit me. Anna was on the ground hurt. The other scouts hadn't shown up yet. Then Professor Tomoe showed up and told the heart snatcher to stop.  
  
I remember him saying, "Don't harm Sailor Universe, we need her."  
  
"What, why do we need that brat?" Kaolinite then asked.  
  
Tomoe answered, "It's simple, once Mistress Nine is brought into this world, she will need the power of the golden emporium crystal, in order to control the world."  
  
"So, why do you need her?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
Tomoe answered, "Because only she can control it. If Mistress Nine uses it she will be destroyed because it's too powerful, and she can't handle the power." "And Sailor Universe can." Kaolinite said.  
  
Tomoe replied, "Exactly, now you're the last of the witches 5. I'm counting on you." I guess Tomoe then disappeared because the next thing I knew, Sailor Moon and the others showed up and vanquished the heart-snatching monster. I told them what I heard and they told me to be careful from now on." Relena remembered.  
  
Then Relena also remembered, "The Barton foundation would also like to get me. Since I am a symbol for peace, with me on their side, they could gain control of the world, because without me people would give up their hope for peace and start fighting. I'm guessing they teamed up so that they both could control the world. But the question is do they know that they both want me. Oh, yeah there is another problem, I can't control the power of the crystal, well I can it's just that, Mistress Nine is going to want me to use all it's power, if I do that then I will die, I need the scouts planet power to help stop that from happening, with their power I can match the power of the crystal because the crystal has more power then I do. It's just like Sailor Moon's crystal, she needs the power of us scouts too, in order to have enough power."  
  
"Oh, no don't tell me that you have zoned out again Relena." Catherine said. Dorothy responded, "Yup she has."  
  
"Relena pay attention, this is important!" Noin yelled.  
  
Relena said, "I think I know."  
  
"What? You think you know what?" Rei asked.  
  
Relena answered, "I think I know why they teamed up."  
  
"Alright then tell us what you think." Trista replied.  
  
So Relena told her everything that she had been thinking. They all agreed, but they also said that there could be another reason. Relena agreed with that as well. All the sudden Relena's pager went off, so she got up to use the phone.  
  
"Hello, did someone page me?" Relena said.  
  
The voice on the phone responded, "Oh, yeah I did, it's me." "Huh. Who?" Relena replied.  
  
The voice on the phone said, "Don't tell me you forgot me already. How could you forget me, we have been friends since the 6th grade."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice, do you have a cold?" Relena responded.  
  
The voice replied, "That's better, yes I do have a cold."  
  
"So how have ya been? Good I hope." Relena responded.  
  
The voice said, "I've been good, how about you?"  
  
"I've been just fine." Relena responded.  
  
The voice replied, "Hey look I gotta go, I hate to cut our conversation short but I just paged you to let you know that I'm leaving today to go visit my grandparents and to let you know that I will be back on Tuesday."  
  
"Ok, bye, have fun?" Relena responded.  
  
The voice replied, "Don't worry I will, talk to you later."  
  
"Alright. Call me when you get back. Talk to you later Nigeria." Relena responded. Relena hung up the phone a went back to the table. She was surprised to find that everyone had left. That's when she remembered that she never told them she was leaving to make a phone call.  
  
"Oops. I guess they left without me. They probably thought I left. Oh, well. I guess I'll walk home." Relena said to her self.  
  
Relena started walking home when all the sudden it began to snow. After all Relena was on Christmas break. So she pulled her jacket tighter and started walking. When Relena passed by an electronics store she saw the T.V in the window and the news was on. So she stopped at the window and listened to hear the weather report.  
  
All the sudden the News anchor said, "We have just received word that the Barton Foundation's mobile suits and the gundams are battling. I hope the gundams win this battle, and I hope they destroy the Barton foundation. The location of this battle is at the Rosenberg Base. I will give everyone an update as soon as we receive more news. Thank you."  
  
After hearing this Relena waved her hand to get a taxi. She knew where the Rosenberg Base was. She was about 20 minutes away, so she got in the taxi and told the driver to take her to Rosenberg Base.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What, you want to go there?" The driver asked.  
  
Relena responded, "Yes, now please go."  
  
"Alright." The driver said and then he took off.  
  
The driver finally arrived at the Rosenberg Base, so Relena got out and paid him. Then she started walking and looking for the battle.  
  
Relena said to her self, "This is weird, this is where the news anchor said the battle was, but I don't see a battle."  
  
"That was way too easy." Someone said behind Relena.  
  
Relena knew that voice; it was Dekim, Mariemaia's grandfather. Mariemaia was Treize's daughter she once was on the side of her grandfather, but then she changed sides and joined the gundams and her father.  
  
Relena turned around and asked, "What do you mean this was too easy?"  
  
" I needed a way to get you here, so I came up with the battle. I sent the information to the news station in hopes that you would hear it. I knew that once you did, you would come running." Dekim replied.  
  
Relena responded, "What if the Gundams had heard it, then they would be here."  
  
"That was the beautiful part. They never heard the broadcast. I waited until you were alone to send it to the News station. Oh your next question will probably be how did I know you were alone, simple I had someone follow you." Dekim said.  
  
Relena replied, "My friends will come."  
  
"Sure they will, but when they do, it will be too late to save you." Dekim said.  
  
Relena asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, let me explain. You see we do need you. Once everyone finds out that you have joined us, and then they will turn towards us and join us too. Then once they find out that you have been eliminated, they will turn towards war because they will have no one to count on to hold up the peace, which means people would start to fight again and then I can rule the world." Dekim replied.  
  
Relena responded, "I will never join you."  
  
"Of course you won't, but they won't know that." Dekim said.  
  
Relena asked, "What about the heart snatchers, huh?"  
  
"How did you, oh well never mind. They will rule with us. We will help them trap Sailor Universe and then we will help them brainwash her in to fighting for them. Now take Ms. Peacecraft here to her room." Dekim replied.  
  
Once Relena was in her room she was planning to use her communicator to call her friends, but then she remembered that she forgot it as well as her cell phone, all she had at this moment was her pager.  
  
"Now, what do I do?" Relena asked her self.  
  
Relena decided to lay down for a while. So she laid down on the bed and fell asleep. "Where is Relena?" Anna asked.  
  
Amara answered, "Probably walking home."  
  
"It was sort of mean to leave her at the café don't you think?" Lita said.  
  
Amara responded, "She deserved it, for getting up and leaving without telling us."  
  
"I'm worried about her. She should have been home by now. We left at the café at 2pm and now it's 3:35pm." Quatre said.  
  
Amara replied, "I thought about that too. I paged her 30 minutes ago. It's just like her to leave her cell phone and communicator home."  
  
"You mean she doesn't have those things?" Serena asked.  
  
Michelle responded, "Yup, they are right here on the table, see."  
  
"So she has a habit of leaving things at home?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Michelle answered, "Yes, well not all the time, but sometimes. It usually happens when she is in a rush, like this morning."  
  
"I wonder where she could be. I hope she is at least inside somewhere and not out in this snow." Hilde said.  
  
The next day Relena still hadn't returned and now everyone was worrying. "Where could she be, this is ridiculous, she definitely should have been home by now." Amara said sounding real angry.  
  
Michelle replied, "Something is wrong, I can feel it."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	9. Chapter 9

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
Chapter 9  
  
"I hope she is ok." Rini responded.  
  
Just then Rei came in.  
  
"I think Relena has been kidnapped." Rei said.  
  
Milliardo asked, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I asked the fire about her, last night, because I was real worried and it kept showing me an image of her locked in a room." Rei answered.  
  
Mariemaia replied, "Grandpa."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean sweetie?" Trieze asked.  
  
Mariemaia responded, "Grandpa always said that he needed her. He said we needed her in order to take over, that with her we could rule the world."  
  
"Then he must have her, but where." Noin said.  
  
Mariemaia replied, "He probably has her at, I think its called Rosen something."  
  
"Rosenberg Base?" Heero asked.  
  
Mariemaia answered, "Yeah, that's it. That's his headquarters."  
  
"Then Rosenberg Base here we come." Heero said.  
  
Serena replied, "We're coming too."  
  
"No you should stay here." Quatre said.  
  
Lita responded, "No, we are coming, you will need the sailor scouts since the Heart snatchers will most likely be there."  
  
"Alright come on." Trowa replied.  
  
Once they showed up at the Rosenberg base it was decided, that since Dorothy and Catherine weren't sailor scouts or gundam pilots, they would go in and get Relena. The plan was that the gundam pilots and the sailor scouts would attack, which would distract everyone, then during all the confusion Catherine and Dorothy would sneak in and find Relena. So the scouts transformed and the others got in their gundams and mobile suits, and proceeded to attack the base. The heart snatchers sent monsters out to handle the scouts, while the Barton Foundation sent mobile dolls out to handle the gundams and mobile suits. Seeing that no one was looking Dorothy and Catherine slipped inside unnoticed. Once inside they proceeded to go to the camera room. Once they found it they slipped inside. Dorothy sat at the desk and proceeded to look at all the monitors, while Catherine looked for a way to turn the cameras off. Once Dorothy spotted Relena, Catherine turned off the cameras and they left. They found Relena's room and saw that they couldn't get in. So they did the only thing they could think of and that was to shot the door. So Dorothy got her gun out and proceeded to shot the door. After about 5 shots Catherine kicked the door in and they grabbed Relena and ran. While they were running Catherine handed Relena her broach. Once they got outside Relena saw the fight and decided to help. So she headed toward the fight.  
  
"Oh no, Sir Dekim, Relena has escaped." One of the Soldiers said.  
  
Dekim replied, "Shoot. Don't worry about that now, just take care of the gundams."  
  
"So where is Sailor Universe, did she desert you?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
Sailor Mercury said, "No she didn't, she'll be here."  
  
"Good, all we need is her and then, Dekim will have who he wants and Mistress Nine will have who she wants." Kaolinite responded.  
  
Sailor Pluto said, "You will never get her."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
Sailor Venus replied, "Just wait until she shows up, then you'll see."  
  
"She won't have to wait for long." Relena said.  
  
Kaolinite turned around and asked, "Huh, what do you mean, and how did you get out?"  
  
"This is what I mean. Universe Crystal Power!" Relena said transforming into Sailor Universe.  
  
Kaolinite responded shocked, "Your, your, Sailor Universe."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


	10. Chapter 10

Saving Earth Again  
  
By: CatWomen88  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or sailor Moon. I repeat I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Toei Animation and Naokao Takeuchi.  
Chapter 10  
  
"Yup, that's me." Sailor Universe replied.  
  
Sailor Star yelled, "Star dust Blast!"  
  
Sailor Star's attack hit Kaolinite from behind and paralyzed her. Then Sailor Moon used her scepter and vanquished her. That's when Mistress Nine showed up.  
  
Mistress Nine said throwing Professor Tomoe into Sailor Moon, "Well this will be easier then I thought, oh yeah here I don't need him any more."  
  
"Lets get her." Sailor Mars responded.  
  
Sailor Uranus yelled, "Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune screamed.  
  
Sailor Pluto yelled, "Pluto deadly scream!"  
  
All three of their attacks combined into one ultimate attack. The attack was headed straight for Mistress Nine. Right as it was about to hit Mistress Nine, Sailor Universe got in the way and got hit instead.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help Dekim, we will have to talk about how we will use her, later." Mistress Nine said.  
  
Dekim replied, "It was my pleasure. In case your wondering how she got in the way, I pushed her."  
  
Then he walked off back into the building.  
  
"Oh, no Sailor Universe!" Sailor Uranus said looking at the unconscious sailor scout on the ground in front of Mistress Nine.  
  
Mistress Nine said laughing, "She's mine now. Say good bye to your friend."  
  
"I don't think so." Sailor Saturn replied.  
  
Mistress Nine looked up and asked, "Huh, and what are you going to do little girl?"  
  
"Death ribbon revolution!" Sailor Saturn yelled.  
  
Her attack hit Mistress Nine and weakened her.  
  
"Now Scouts." Luna yelled.  
  
"Right, Venus star power." Sailor Venus said.  
  
Sailor Jupiter responded, "Let's do this, Jupiter star power."  
  
"Mars star power." Sailor Mars replied.  
  
Sailor Mercury screamed, "Mercury star power!"  
  
"Neptune star power, come on Uranus." Sailor Neptune said.  
  
Sailor Uranus responded, "Ok, Uranus star power. What do you say Pluto"  
  
"Pluto star power." Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
Sailor Saturn said, "Saturn star power."  
  
"Mini moon star power!" Sailor Mini moon yelled.  
  
Sailor Star said, "My turn. Star power"  
  
Sailor Moon screamed holding up the silver emporium crystal, "Moon crystal power!"  
  
All the scouts powered up and their power went to Sailor Moons crystal. Mistress Nine, when seeing this started to laugh.  
  
"You think that will stop me, your too weak, with out Sailor Universe." Mistress Nine said laughing.  
  
She was right, they weren't strong enough, but of course they weren't giving up. Finally Sailor Universe woke up and saw what was going on. Even though she was still feeling very weak, she struggled to her feet.  
  
"This will, Universe Crystal Power!!" Sailor Universe yelled once she got to her feet and raised the golden emporium crystal.  
  
Then her power combined with the others and destroyed Mistress Nine. Just then Sailor Universe fainted, and turned back into Relena.  
  
"Relena!" Sailor Uranus screamed running over to Relena.  
  
Diana asked, "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yes." Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
Artimis said, "That must have really made her weak, I mean in order to retransform like that. It reminds me of that time she was thrown into the tree."  
  
"I think she didn't have her full strength to begin with. I believe that she was still weak from that attack earlier, but thanks to the other scouts power, it gave Sailor Moon and her enough strength to handle the crystals." Luna responded.  
  
Just then Duo flew over and said, "Hey, we won, and I see you did too. Let's get out of here. Heero is going to blow this place up."  
  
"What about Dekim?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.  
  
Duo answered, "He's dead, one of his own soldiers shot him. They finally realized that they were fighting for the wrong side."  
  
"Let's go." Sailor Uranus said picking up Relena.  
  
As soon as everyone was a safe distance away, Heero blew up the Rosenberg Base. Then they all went home, stopping at Hotaru's house on the way so they could drop off Professor Tomoe. Once they got back to Amara, Michelle, and Relena's apartment, Heero put Relena in her room.  
  
At about 6pm Relena awoke and went into the living room.  
  
"Good morning, or shall I say night." Quatre said.  
  
Relena responded, "I don't feel very well. What happened? Did we win? Everything is still kind of fuzzy to me."  
  
"Here sit down. We won. Dekim is dead and the Rosenberg base is no more." Heero replied.  
  
Relena asked, "And Mistress Nine?"  
  
"Gone, we destroyed her, with your help of course, but you fainted afterward."  
  
Serena responded.  
  
Relena said, "Oh yeah, now I remember."  
  
"It's all over for now." Hotaru responded.  
  
Dorothy replied, "Let's hope it stays that way."  
  
"I'm happy your ok Anna, I love you." Andrew said.  
  
Anna replied, "Thanks, I love you too."  
  
Then Andrew leaned down and kissed Anna.  
  
"I love you." Heero told Relena, putting an arm around her.  
  
Relena responded, "I love you too."  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
The End  
  
Please submit a review, I really do want to know what you think, but please be nice. 


End file.
